garofandomcom-20200223-history
Horrors
The Horrors (ホラー, Horā) are demon-like monsters that originate from the Makai Realm and feed on humans once they crossover, clashing with the Makai Order which protects humanity. They are able to escape to Earth when a person accumulates enough darkness to create an Inga Gate from which they exit and possess the person. - Ryūga-verse= Description & Characteristics Inga Horrors The origins of Horrors within Ryūga's universe are about the same. However, there's no mention of Messiah; it's unclear if Horrors have a progenitor or have existed due to man's existence. While the origins of Soul Metal in this universe does explain where does their it originates from, Zedom. Because there are at least two types of horrors, the traditional horrors are labeled as Inga-Horrors and the artificially created ones are named Madō Horrors. Inga Horrors and Madō Horrors both share the Makai Language, but neither side show any degree of loyalty for each other. Both are loyal to only their own causes and may only cooperate when it suits their needs, but can betray each other when their mutual interests no longer align. Traditionally, the strongest of horrors often take the form of a beautiful and deadly woman. However, as a noticeable inversion, the most powerful horrors tends to take a male form like General of Massacre Horror Zedom and Fallen Makai Knight Jinga. A major difference though is that these Horrors seemed to have evolved differently. They have bifurcated jaws that open up when a Horror, while in human form, is about to feed or screams in pain. Despite the jaws, some Horrors have different feeding methods that reflect their abilities and unique forms. The trait of biruficated jaws seems to be exclusive for the Ryūga-verse continuity as their counterparts in anime universe and Kouga's universe never displayed such traits. * Bride * Palkeira * Danda * Yuya * Man * Miho Toyama * Boara * Maki * Karen:' '''Tousei Kaneshiro's mother, a fallen Makai Priestess who was left to care for her child after her lover Kensui Kaneshiro abandoned them. Becoming a Vol City resident, Karen raised Tousei to believe that he is destined for greater things. However, while entertaining her guests, Karen ends up being possessed by a Horror that her teenage son deliberately summoned into their home. * 'Tousei Kaneshiro' * 'Murado' * 'Okabe' * 'Hell Zwei' * 'Bicro' * 'Bukeri' * 'Scriptlla' * '''Vestage': A Ganesha-like Horror that possesses the body of Danke, the owner of an antique shop who has been distributing Inga Gates across the city and has become a Horror after killing the one who murdered his beloved. But Danke is not bothered by transition, seeing no distinction between remorseless murderers and Horrors. When found by Rian, Danke captures her and attempts to make her a Horror's host. But she escapes before being joined by Ryuga as he destroys the Inga Gates with Danke assuming his Horror form in response. But in the end, Vestage is killed and devoured by Zinga. * Ressade: A mandible-mouth Horror that possesses the body of Sumida, spending his day looking for a perfect dinner by targeting food vendors and preceding to feed on them after sunset. Ressade is eventually found by Ryuga and is slain after the Makai Knight equips the Garo armor with Gald supporting him. * Woska: A Horror that possesses the body of a unnamed heavily built man with knowledge of martial arts. Woska can be considered the most hated Horror before he targets children trained by Makai Knights as his food, his presence detected by Ryume after he devoured the students of Seiji Hiba, who cut off the Horror's ear to track him down to Daigo's school. Though Seiji manages to get his revenge with the help of Ryuga and Daigo, the fighting having worn the two Makai Knights out, Woska's displaced essence is absorbed by Zinga and Amily. * Zeraza: A festive Horror with power over electricity, using it to travel currents or enter electronic devices. Having possessed the body of a unnamed woman in a flamencodress, Zeraza helps Zinga deal with Ryuga in return for entry into Radan, or the fallen Makai Knight's love if impossible. However, Zeraza is slain when Ryuga uses his tactics to ground the Horror's lightning attacks and delivered a slash that bifurcates her from the waist down. * Hedera: An Ent-like Horror that possesses the body of a business man, able to use vines in his attacks. Hedera is sent by Zinga and Amily to find the Hōken in Yousei Forest with a hundred humans as payment. When Ryuga intervenes, Hedera assumes his true form before the Makai Knight destroys him after equipping the Garo armor. * Geril: A rotting-fish-like Horror that possesses the body of a drown man, able to turn into water. Geril is placed in the same cell as Gald by Zinga in the fallen Makai Knight's attempt to get the whereabouts of the Hōken from him. Though given permission to eat Gald when the Makai Priest saw through him, Geril is ordered by Zinga to stop with the promise to eat Rian. Though Geril assumes his true form at Zinga's command, he is frozen in place by Rian as Ryuga slays him in the Garo armor. * Begul: A giant humanoid crustacean Horror that dwells under the waters of a swamp, the tip of its tongue assuming the form of a naked woman that functions as an esca that preys on fishermen. Begul continued to feed until the large amount of dark energy it gave off attracted the attention of Ryuga, Rian, and Gald on the notion that it is Radan. After Gald confirms the Horror is not Radan, Rian lures the monster out of the swamp so she and Ryuga can hold it off while Gald seals the swamp to keep the Horror from retreating back to the water. Though the Horror nearly overwhelmed them, Ryuga noticed a crack he made in the Horror's carapace and has Rian delay his Garo armor so he can be in a position for the armor to do the most damage. Ryuga then proceeds to destroy the Horror from the inside out. * Gueldina: A Horror resembling the Horror Palkeira, used by Zinga as a guard dog before it was destroyed by Ryume. Madō Horrors Main article: Madō Horrors The Madō Horrors are non-traditionally created Horrors. They were created from the seedlings of Zedom and utilized by Tousei Kaneshiro. Tousei discovered a mean to exploit the seedlings and to turn them into saplings, the raw material for Soul Metal. Instead of using the saplings to make Soul Metal, Tousei uses it to convert those he deemed the strongest to become his faithful acolytes to kill and protect him. - Anime Horrors= Description & Characteristics The Carved Seal of Flames In The Carved Seal of Flames continuity, Horror's origin and history with Makai Order is similar with original continuity with exception of Messiah not mentioned and they have greater advantages in plaguing mankind. This because Makai Order, order which meant to keep them at bay, labelled as witches and disarray as result of avoiding persecutions. * Black Knights: Knight horrors who makes up the bulk of Brotherhood of Black. They recruited able people from corners of the kingdom to be their members. The trainess of the brotherhood will be knighted upon passing combat tests, which are fighting to the death. While it appeared that those who survived the test will be knighted, in actuality, the trainess are molded into host of Mendoza's Horror knights regardless whether they fail or passed the tests. * Hanamushi * Metaclim * Ezol: A blade-armed Horror that possesses the body of Father Nicholas. * Onbla *'Banbora': A wooden Horror that uses bladed arms as weapons and projects images to lower its opponents' guard. Possessing a woodcutter's doll that belongs to an outcast boy named Alois, Banbora takes advantage of the boy's grudge against the people of his village for murdering his father when he attempted to expose their village's dark secret of performing human sacrifices for good fortune. But Banbora's feedings convince the villagers that Alois's mother, an outsider named Auriela, is a witch and needs to be sacrificed. Once the Makai Knights learn of its existence, Banbora attempts to devour the mob sent to prepare Auriela for sacrifice before being slain by León. *'Jemitre': A caterpillar-like Horror that possesses the body of Count Romero. Slain by Rafael. *'Almar': A Horror that possesses the body of Jordi, Santa Bard's resident blacksmith. Slain by Germán. *'Despera': A Horror that possesses the body of Pepe. Slain by León. *'Moneta': A treasure chest like Horror that possesses the body of Donato, a thief who helped a woman named Irene steal Germán's clothing and money. After possessing Donato's body, Moneta kills the other two thieves before going after Irene and running into Germán as he manages to slay the Horror. *'Anfel': A massive and powerful gate-like Horror that came to be known as the Chimera of Orvien. Rafael deciding to use it as a final test his apprentice, Anfel managed to kill Rafael before being slain by Alfonso when he inherit his mentor's Makai Knight armor and title. *'Blood Moon':' '''A massive and powerful Horror that is also known as the '''Apostle of Dawn Moon'. Blood Moon is summoned forcibly by Mendoza from Zirkel's Circle. Blood Moon unceremoniously devours Mendoza mere seconds before he can battle Alfonso, who had just taken up Garo's sword. * Aboradura: An armored skeletal Horror that possesses the body of Lord Rolando. Slain by Germán. * Convexo: A Horror that possesses the body of Count Albar Juste. Slain by Alfonso. * Medicruz: A Horror that possesses the body of Michael who idolized a wandering masked physician named Fabian. Possessed by the Horror, Michael assumed his idol's identity while presenting himself in Santa Bard as a miracle physician. In Horror form, Michael has the ability to heal and augment himself using a variety of surgical tools in the drawers on his chest. While Michael nearly killed Germán, his insatiable need to heal and mend led to his downfall when the Makai Knight cuts Michael down while he was tending to his severe wounds. * Grand Magus: A massive and incredibly dangerous serpentine Horror that burrows underground. Grand Magus destroys Lara's family's farmstead and slaughters the entire family before being cut down by Alfonso. * Mandura: '''A plant '''Demon Echo Horror (魔響ホラー Makyō Horā) and an Apostle Horrors that constantly wails and moans while using its vines to ensnare and whip victims. Mandura is cut down with the combined efforts of Alfonso as Gaia and León, who had just recently reclaimed Garo. * Arabel * Resume: A twin-headed Horror that was sealed in an egg-shaped Madō Tool by Mendoza for his use. Resume can be controlled by whoever releases it. * Gemellus: A Horror that can create clones of itself. * [[Anima|'Anima']] * Blade-Armed Spider Horror:' '''A Horror that possesses the body of a man named '''Tobias'. Slain by Ema. Divine Flame * Crimson Gale * Nigra Venus The Crimson Moon These are Horrors that appear in GARO: The Crimson Moon, their manifestion from the Makai into the human world having influenced the myth of the Preta. * Engou * Gaira * Dogura * Tengu:' '''Horrors that possess the bodies of '''unlawful onmyou users'. The Horrors initially appear in armor, and have the ability to fly and have a fan-like blade to slay humans. Later, one of the Horrors' armor is broken, revealing the second face on its chest. All of them are slain by Raikou. * Kamaitachi & Yamanba:' '''A pair of amphibian-like Horrors that possess the bodies of '''Sanuki no Miyatsukomaro' and his unnamed wife, Kaguya's adoptive parents, as a consequence of the couple being consumed by greed over suitors offering their child treasure. The two Horrors act on their hosts' desires, using Kaguya to lure in her suitors so they can devour them devoured them afterwards. When exposed, the two Horrors combine into the fiery porcupine-like Horror Yamaoroshi before being destroyed by Raikou, leaving Kaguya with no reason to remain on Earth anymore. * Kosode No Te: A kimono specter-like Horror that possesses a woman named Kosode due to her anger at the inequality of the caste system after she was beaten senseless after being falsely accused of theft for having picked up a bolt of expensive silk dropped by a noble woman. This Horror, as the name suggests, can shoot countless kimono to catch its prey. The Horror can also wrap anything with silk to consume them. Slain by Raikou. * Itsumaden:' '''A fire-breathing winged-serpent Horror that first appeared during a plague, spreading mass destruction when it first appeared in the southern capital many years ago. Itsumaden possesses the body of a desperate '''unnamed person' who refused to accept death and uses the host to cause an epidemic before being slain by Raikou. * Raijū * Te No Me: A Horror that appeared as a women with very long arms and legs covered in tiny demonic eyes who attacked Watanabe no Tsuna on a bridge. Later, using its severed arm, the Horror possessed Tsuna by using his guilt of having to abandon Raikou and his mother to death. Slain by Raikou. * Andon: A formless Horror that appear as a mass of blackness that sucked away light in its surroundings. Seems to be defeated by Raikou, but the Horror still alive and turn Raikou into mindless beast, until Seimei managed to seal the Horror within herself to regain the armor colour back, using the cursed seal that Dōman places within her. Because of the seal's strength, not even Haruaki even is able to release it, leading Seimei to slowly become Rudra's vessel. The horror later took form of Dark Seimei, and slain by Raikou. * Sōgoku:' '''A hammer wielding oni-like Horror that possesses the body of '''Jihō', a Buddhist monk who feels the Michinaga clan's dependence on onmyōji is a vice against the true dharma of Buddhism. As a Horror, he can use his hammer to shrink anything it hits. Slain by Raikou when Sōgoku swallow tiny sized Raikou, before the latter transforms into Garo inside its belly. * Kappa: A Horror that possesses the body of Fujiwara no Narimichi. This Horror uses a kemari ball to consume its victim. Slain by Yasusuke. * Butterfly Horror: A Horror that possesses the body of Kamo no Yasunori. This Horror is able to fly, shoot a fireball from its mouth, use the proboscis in its forehead like a blade and spread pollen that is able to consume humans. Slain by both Yasusuke and Raikou. * Mask Horror: A Horror that possesses the body of Minamoto no Tōru. This Horror (in human form) consumes good-looking humans by kissing them, maintaining its youthful appearance. In Horror form, it is able to use countless mask projections to fire an energy beam. It could transform his arm into single blade to attack. Slain by Raikou. * One-Eyed Horror: A Horror that possesses the body of Tachibana Masamune's unnamed wife through her anger at her husband's constant infidelity. It is able to sprout a fleshy bud that can mimic the face and;; voice of a woman in a man's heart, for example, Seimei to Raikou. Slain by Raikou. *'Aristocrat' * Dual-Bladed Horror * Whip Horror: A Horror that possesses the body of an unnamed aristocrat. As its name suggests, it could use several whips to attack the enemy. Slain by Raikou after it manages to battle with Seimei for a short period. * [[Rudra|'Rudra']] * Shuten-dōji: Horrors that possess the bodies of abandoned children of the village at the foot of Mount Ooe. These Horrors consume pregnant women. Slain by Tokiwaka. Vanishing Line Major Horrors featured in Vanishing Line are part of King's legion, banded together to plung the world into digital apocalypse. Also, Inga Horrors in the series depicted more insectoid in appearance and instead of traditional bat-like wings, they have insect legs-like protrusions. * King * [[Queen|'Queen']] * [[Bishop|'Bishop']] * Cervielle * Obsessian * Begand * Aggregate * Rangrien * Surabhi * Unonbera * Pawn *'Unnamed Horror Pair ('Episode: Rebirth) : A pair of Horrors chase a couple at night, the lady trips and one of the Horror was about to eat her. Fortunately, Luke shoots them down from far away. * Germa * Aggrega * Alfil * Rastapanje * Namless * Bezel * Hemrio * Monster Truck Horrors * Sismis * Solkan * Norma * Guard Bots * Red Gargoyle Horrors * Gigantic Eel Horrors }} Notes & Trivia * The Horrors are designed by Yasushi Nirasawa, who also designed the Undead, the Worms, and the Imagin monster groups from the Kamen Rider series and the original monster designs in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger that are mostly used in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Articles & References External Links Category:Horrors